Destiny's Bounty
If you’re looking for the newest version of the Destiny's Bounty, see here. The Destiny's Bounty was a large red sailing ship that became the Ninjas' headquarters after the Hypnobrai destroyed the Monastery of Spinjitzu. It was one of the vehicles that appear in Ninjago. Once the vessel of the feared Captain Soto, the ship was created by a skilled mechanic many years ago alongside another ship, with the latter being used by Nadakhan and his crew. Soto and his men fought against the Sky Pirates before defeating Nadakhan and marooning his crew across the Sixteen Realms. The Bounty ruled the seas for several years, before crashing into a rocky cliff and killing its crew. When the Ninja found the ship in the Sea of Sand, they used it as their base of operations and quickly renovated it so that it could fly. During their ordeal with the Serpentine, the ship was a valuable weapon, but it would soon be splintered to pieces by the Great Devourer. After the Devourer's death, Lord Garmadon used the Golden Weapons to transform the damaged vessel into the Black Bounty. Garmadon's son, Lloyd would later take back the ship and the Ninja would restore it to its old appearance. When the Overlord and the Stone Army posed a new threat to Ninjago, the Ninja used the Bounty to travel to the Island of Darkness. When the Overlord was fighting Lloyd there, Dr. Julien flew the ship in the path of a Dark Matter missile from the Garmatron - damaging the ship beyond repair. After their adversaries left for Ninjago City, the Ninja used the Golden Mech and the Ultra Dragon to make their way there as well. Following the original ship's destruction, Sensei Wu and Nya designed and built a new and more advanced ship called Destiny's Bounty 2.0, which was first used in the battle at the Corridor of Elders against Chen's army. Description The Destiny's Bounty is a large, old-fashioned ship made primarily of wood. Its prow is adorned with a large red dragon head, resembling a simplified version of the Fire Dragon. A porthole on the port (left) side of the bow accommodates a large anchor that can be raised and lowered on a thick chain. The Destiny's Bounty has a single mast in the middle of its main deck, which is topped by a row of long, thin sails. When fully unfolded, the sails form a wide fan-like formation. On the very back of the ship, two small banners are present. The ship also features two large, ornate devices on its stern. Their original purpose is unknown, but the Ninja would eventually modify them into engines that increased the ship's speed. The engines could also reconfigure into boosters that made the Destiny's Bounty capable of flight. The interior of the Destiny's Bounty features a bedroom with beds for all four Ninja, and a bathroom that supports a toilet and sink. Nya has her own room as well, filled with a bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. Its bridge is equipped with a periscope, a radar that searches for Serpentine activity, and a wheel to steer the Bounty. Near the top of the Bounty is the dining room, with a dining table that also has a built-in stove in the middle for cooking. In the bottom floor, there is a training room equipped with obstacles similar to those in the Monastery of Spinjitzu. The ship also has a small exercise room equipped with several barbells and adjustable weights, and a television room with some chairs and a video game console. After being repaired by Dr. Julien, the Destiny's Bounty could replace its sails with a large, blimp-like balloon, enabling it to fly with more control than before. It was later destroyed on the Island of Darkness. Category:Transportation Category:Heroic Vehicles Category:Justice Scenario Category:Heroic Tools and Other Items Category:Good-Hands Tools Category:Homes of Heroes